Harry Potter and The Babylon 5 Challenge!
by r2r4l
Summary: This is a CHALLENGE! - Harry Potter and Babylon 5. Harry and friends learn something very interesting about the past and the future when he unites the three deathly hallows. Begins when the First Ones banish a race of incorporeal entities to Earth 1.5 mya


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter or Babylon 5, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and The Babylon 5 Challenge!**

Several people have written to me that I should offer a challenge once in a while to the fans and other authors out there, to write the novel length fan fiction of a one shot story idea for which I don't think I can write the full story for myself. So, I don't know how this goes exactly, but here is my challenge.

To write a story where Harry and his friends learn the secret about the incorporeal entities banished to prehistoric earth 1.5 million years ago by the First Ones who were the inspiration to earths major religions and myths about angels and demons (if you are not familiar with this part of B5 history start with this site to get caught up babylon5 wikia com wiki 20th_Century_and_earlier).

I use the three deathly hallows as the plot device to make the big reveal, you could do something else clever if you want. They grow to work with these entities and embark on their own unique adventure in space eventually working from behind the curtains or openly or somewhere in between to help with the emergence of earth into the world and perils of interstellar travel up to and including at least the B5 era. Making all of it completely AU of course.

I do not cast the HP crew as the origin of Technomages because they already have their own sordid origin with the Shadows, eww, yuk! and they don't have any real magic anyway. Phooey on them. (But they were cool in the series. Go Galen!)

Here is a synopsis of how the story would go in my mind.

**Harry Potter and The Babylon 5 Challenge! - One Shot (synopsis)**

The canon history of Earth and Babylon 5, with _some new AU thrown in to salt the background_ for the introduction of Harry Potter in his era.

On Earth 1.5 million years ago, incorporeal entities were banished to prehistoric Earth by the First Ones. They cannot leave again unless they possess an ordinary human that happens to travel to deep space on their own and is exorcised there (which means a very long time in their future if at all). These are the ones who go on to form the basis of earths religions and myths.

In time these ancient incorporeal entities become possessive of earth and divide themselves into benevolent and malevolent factions, known later as demons and angels and in the earlier eons of mankind fought wars among themselves to determine who's way forward was right or wrong.

In the 15th century an alien Drakh named Drak'hul visited Earth for a time to study humans _but did not encounter the hidden sub-genus of magical humans that had evolved separately almost on their own (with a little secret incorporeal help)._

In 2055 two Vorlons came to Earth hiding in Antarctica performing DNA modifications to create a telepathic sub-genus of humans. _Too bad they forgot all about the entities they helped banish there and never detected the already advanced and hidden sub-genus of humans known as wizards and witches. Both who monitored their every move._

In 2080, A Russian satellite detected a magnetic anomaly and a hole in the Antarctic ice cap where the Vorlon ships were hiding long after the one had escaped, chased off by the allies of the Shadows who discovered them. _The other who was killed, left behind an intact Vorlon ship ready for the taking, if one knew how. (small AU to the canon story to make that ship available...you don't have to use it at all if you don't want)._

/

Where does Harry Potter come into play you ask? Well, when he normally does in one of my stories. Just after winning the war with Voldemort in 1998, after having united the three deathly hallows.

Unlike in my other stories, this time he got the big reveal in the company of some of his friends. Namely the Ministry Six. Harry specifically invited them over the summer to his home at Grimmauld Place to witness the first uniting or wielding of all three hallows at one time. He'd had the stone re-set into a gold and silver replica of the original Peverell Ring. All there was left for him to do was to put it on while he wore the cloak and wielded the wand, and they could see what happens.

And something happened indeed. There was a blinding flash of light that faded for the group to see what they could only describe as the glowing outlines if eight magnificent angels.

The apparent spokesman of the group named Michael, introduced himself as the one they would recognize from religion and myth as the arch angel Michael, and to his right the other six are Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Chamuel, Jophiel, and Zadkiel. The one to his left is called by many names, primarily Lucifer, but also Asmodeus, Satan, the Devil and so forth.

Hermione being most knowledgeable on this topic as so many others said, "Wait you mean to say that you seven are the arch angels of god and this is the devil himself?" asked Hermione in astonishment.

Before they could answer she added, "Why are you here?" and she stood between them and Harry drawing her wand as if meaning to protect him.

"Oh, she is a feisty one Michael, are you sure we couldn't modify our little arrangement so that I could have her? It would be fun." Lucifer said with a beautiful smile and a smirk.

Then Michael, beginning his tale as if he hadn't heard either interruption explained what they truly are and how they came to be there beginning around 1.5 million years ago, who the First Ones were who banished them there and truthfully why they did so. How they grew themselves while here having fought several ideological wars among their own factions only to unite once again as a more benevolent, caretaker race now considering Earth their home and her inhabitants their children.

Explained how they have watched in wonder at the birth of their sub-genus of magical humans, and occasionally nurtured through their magical races access to the incorporeal with the hope that some would eventually grow strong enough and worthy enough for them to inhabit their essences within them. Not for mere possession as in the ancient days, but with them it is possible to be symbiotic and share their physical presence without dominating them or being dominated by them.

The reason they want to do this are several. First to free themselves of permanent isolation on this world so they can travel the stars once again, and next to uplift Harry's race with the ability to do the same. Beyond that they know that extra terrestrial races, mostly malevolent or with agendas that otherwise will do the humans no service, will come as they have before...as well as the fact that their mundane counterparts in the world are on the verge of discovering interstellar travel of their own probably within just a few centuries now, and they are not prepared for what awaits them out there either.

"So," Harry said. "You lot are really aliens, not angels..." or looking at Lucifer, "demons, and not gods?"

"That is essentially correct." answered Michael. "Although I don't know if you can rightly call us aliens either since our race was here over a million years before your present genus of natives evolved. But, yes letting go of all pretense, and we want to be your friends and partners. And if you help us get some of our freedom and mobility back we will of course be sharing that with you and we pledge to help you defend this world in the future." concluded Michael.

Ron said, "Everything you are talking about is muggle technology though right? Our magic doesn't work right around technology and vice versa."

Gabriel speaking for the first time answered. "That is not really true. Just a misunderstanding among certain older generation wizards and witches and an unwillingness to do the work needed to avoid problems between them. We can show you how to do that with no problem."

Neville asked. "Do we have to decide this right now? or can we think about it? Is it just you eight or is there more? and what about our family and other friends?"

Gabriel continued and answered. "For now its just the six of us. Michael and Lucifer as the strongest of us and leaders respectively of our two ancient factions will remain behind on Earth to maintain the balance and the treaty between our people and oversee the bulk of our civilization that will remain here. You don't need to decide now to let us join with you. We can walk with you and talk with you as long as you are in the presence of the one who wields the three artifacts."

"It may be some time before extra-planetary threats might come here so we have time. Our initial goal with six of you if you agree, is to travel into deep space and found a new small off world colony and base at which we and you together can build a safe haven away from earth and possibly a place to build starships with defensive capabilities should the shadows or the Vorlons or others of the first one come." concluded Gabriel.

"Oh," added Michael. "There is the added bonus for you that one who is symbiotically joined with one of us is immortal and your native magic powers will multiply in raw power many fold as well as you will no longer need a wand to perform any of it."

Ron could be seen almost bouncing in his seat with anticipation.

/

Well that is the gist of it. From there, how much the beginning of the Earth history in space including WWIII and the events that follow with the Centauri and beyond leading up to B5 becomes AU depends on how much these working together interfere in those matters in the early days. Or they might lurk and hide behind the curtains until things at B5 come to a head. Or something in between where they intervene when Earth appears at its darkest hour with the Minbari invasion. All kinds of possibilities.

Which arch angel will symbiotically join with which of the six?

Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Chamuel, Jophiel, and Zadkiel. I would put Harry with Gabriel just because I'm a big fan of both. The rest really doesn't matter. You don't have to use any of their apocryphal personality types in this story or you could choose to go with those if you want. I wouldn't bother. That isn't really who they are anyway. These are actually an advanced scientific race, who's knowledge will blow their minds. As for ships, you decide as long is it's one boy/ one girl.

Keep in mind that in accordance with most mythology the arch angels are actually asexual so it doesn't matter which one inhabits which human. The human host's personality will remain "who they are" and drive the train, so to speak.


End file.
